Jazzi calls Little Karl a Crybaby During Frozen/Grounded
Jazzi Calls Little Karl a crybaby during Frozen/Grounded was a GoAnimate special with the transcript and plot of it made by SallyJones1998. Plot In the AMC Theaters, Jazzi makes Little Karl cry and makes fun of him because of Anna's death. And then, Luna and Rei ground Jazzi and get Ka Chung to beat her up. Later that night, Mrs Hamburger and Mr Hamburger make Little Karl some chocolate cake and strawberry soda to make him feel better. Cast *Ivy as Jazzi. *Kimberly as Luna Minami. *Young Guy as Rei Kobayashi. *Princess as Ka Chung. *Justin as Little Karl Hamburger. *Catherine as Mrs Hamburger. *Brian as Mr Hamburger. Transcript (GoCity, 6:30 pm. Jazzi and Little Karl are watching Frozen, however Jazzi was not behaving) (A few seconds later, the scene reaches the saddest part of Frozen, Anna's death) (Little Karl starts crying) Jazzi: Karl Jr was crying over Anna's death. You are such a crybaby second grader! began singing You're Such A Crybaby to Little Karl in the style of Notes In Your Lunch Bag from Bizaardvark Jazzi: You're just a dumb crybaby in the world. Whimpering like a loser. Scared of tornadoes you are, whimping like a loser. Jazzi and Chorus: You're such a crybaby! You're such a crybaby! It's so embarrassing that you're sad! Ha, ha, ha, ha! Ha, ha ha, ha! You're so very pathetic! Jazzi: Tears are streaming down your face, and there's no way to stop your crying. Sadness is endless, it's a death sentence. You're just so pathetic. Wish you could stop bawling, but you're just a crybaby. Jazzi and Chorus: You're such a crybaby! You're such a crybaby! It's so embarrassing that you're sad! Ha, ha, ha, ha! Ha, ha ha, ha! You're so very pathetic! You're such a crybaby! You're such a crybaby! You're such a crybaby! You're such a crybaby! You're such a crybaby! You're such a crybaby! Ha, ha, ha, ha! Ha, ha, ha, ha! You are such a crybaby! You're such a crybaby! You're such a crybaby! It's so embarrassing that you're sad! Ha, ha, ha, ha! Ha, ha, ha, ha! You're such a crybaby second grader!! Karl starts crying and sobbing and Jazzi laughs at him to: A black background surrounded by flames with Rei Rei: (changes to Kidaroo voice) JAZZI!!! YOU GET OVER HERE RIGHT NOW!!!! YOU ARE IN TROUBLE!! to: Outside Jazzi's home. A bus was seen driving to the sidewalk as the dramatic sound effect played really loudly. to: The living room Rei: Jazzi, how dare you make Karl Jr cry and make fun of him! He was a nice second grader from Scotland, and he was eight years old. Luna: I agree with Rei. Rei: You probably made Karl Jr cry. Luna: Even worse, you just made fun of him because of what you did to him. Rei: And thanks to you, we will also be paying $40,000 because of what you did to make Karl Jr cry! That does it! You are grounded until Rita's 15th birthday. And for that, Ka Chung was going to beat you up! Ka Chung, beat up Jazzi! Chung appears Ka Chung: Prepare for some bleeding! Chung beats up Jazzi starts crying and sobbing Ka Chung: That's what you get for making fun of Karl Jr. to: Little Karl's bedroom Karl was whimpering, sniffling, whining, sobbing and crying in distraught with tears streaming down his face and spilling from his eyes like a water hose at full blast, His parents are comforting him. Mrs Hamburger: It's okay, Karl Jr. Jazzi got beaten up by Ka Chung. She will not make you cry. Little Karl: I know, Dad and Mom! Anna's death was the saddest moment!! Mr Hamburger: Don't worry, son. We are making you some chocolate cake and strawberry soda. Little Karl: sniffles Really? Thanks for cheering me up, Dad and Mom. I will feel happy when you make me some chocolate cake and strawberry soda. Hamburger and Mr Hamburger comfort Little Karl Karl soon had some chocolate cake and strawberry soda.that Mrs Hamburger and Mr Hamburger made for dinner. Little Karl took a bath and brushes his teeth and used mouthwash. All nice and clean. Mrs Hamburger and Mr Hamburger tucked Little Karl into bed. Mr Hamburger: Are you okay, son? Little Karl: Yes. I'm okay, but i am extremely tired. Mr Hamburger: I know, son. You are extremely tired and sleepy. Little Karl: I know. Can you please read me a story called Where Do Steam Trains Sleep at Night to help me sleep? It was my bedtime. Mr Hamburger: Yes, son. Hamburger began reading Little Karl a bedtime story the story, Mrs Hamburger and Mr Hamburger kissed Little Karl in his forehead Little Karl: Thanks, Dad. You are always great with reading me a bedtime story to help me sleep peacefully in bed. Mr Hamburger: Thanks, son. You sure are very exhausted. A bedtime story will help you fall asleep peacefully in bed. Little Karl: Yes. I know. I'm ready to go to sleep. Karl yawned and fell asleep Mr Hamburger: Goodnight, son. Category:The Save Ums' grounded days Category:Grounded Stories by SallyJones1998